De una kunoichi a una chica normal
by SakuraAmbDeUchiha
Summary: En una misión para investigar a un renegado que quería acabar con dos mundos el ninja y el normal junto con otras personas tengo que ir al mundo normal y ser como ellos pero no todo es aburrido
1. Chapter 1

** Pensamientos de Sakura **

**Iba caminando por la aldea pensando en cómo les iría a Sasuke y a Naruto cuando un Ambu se apareció en frente de mí.**

-Haruno Sakura, Tsunade –sama la quiere en su oficina lo más pronto posible

-Hai voy para allá

**Llegue y toque la puerta cuando entre vi a Kakashi-sensei y a Shikamaru **

-Sakura que bueno que has llegado *dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa que se notaba debajo de su máscara *

- te esperábamos *dijo Tsunade algo seria*

-para que me ocupa Tsunade-shishou espero que sea una misión

* * *

_Nota: cuando aparezca algo como _espero que sea una misión _eso es un pensamiento del personaje y como Sakura tiene inner seria asi _**espero que sea una misión **_eso es todo alguna duda pregunta o sugerencia en los reviews_

* * *

-es una misión algo problemática *dijo sin importancia * tenemos que investigar a una traidor que está en el libro bingo

-es cierto eso Tsunade-shishou

-y no solo investigarlo si no que cuando sea necesario detenerlo

-y quien es al que buscamos

-en esta carpeta esta toda la información que necesitas pero antes te diré dónde y que tienes que hacer primero iras tu sola a investigar un poco más con el pretexto de que iras a entrenar por un tiempo después de tu regreso darás el informe de todo lo que investigaste y si es necesario iras de nuevo pero ahora con un equipo

-y a donde tengo que ir

-al mundo normal

-pero Tsunade-sama no creo que sería muy peligroso que vaya ella sola *dijo Shikamaru con un poco de preocupación*

-Shikamaru no te preocupes Sakura es muy fuerte y sabe defenderse sola

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón además tuve muy buenos maestros

- Tsunade-sama * apareció de repente un Ambu*

-¿qué quieres?

-Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto en compañía de Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo

-como Naruto a traidor al Uchiha

-si

-por fin Naruto lo a conseguido *dijo Kakashi con un tono de alivio*

-como Naruto trajo de vuelta a Sasuke-kun **shannaro **pero tú que haces aquí tenías tiempo que no aparecías en mi mente **pues ya vez shannaro **Tsunade-shishou ya es todo sobre la misión

-si Sakura es todo *se oyó que tocaron la puerta *

-abuela ya regrese y bien acompañado

-no me vuelvas a decir abuela

- Sakura-chan *aventándose en cima mío y abrazándome * Sakura-chan te extrañe y ya traje al teme

- Naruto yo también te extrañe pero ¡bájate de mí me estas dejando sin aire!

-ooo perdón Sakura-chan

-aaa y me alegra que estés devuelta Sasuke

- Sakura-chan y el sufijo kun

-bueno Tsunade –sama me retiro

-mañana partes por la mañana

-si

-¡¿Qué?! Sakura –chan seba ¿pero adonde?

- me voy a entrenar por un tiempo Naruto

-¿Por cuánto?

-cierto Sakura aún no aclaramos lo del tiempo

-como 2 años, pero para lo que voy hacer no me va a tomar más de un año así que tal vez me tenga antes de los 2 años

-si Sakura

-¡¿Qué?! Tanto tiempo

- Dove que no tu isiste lo mismo

- Teme tú no te quedas tan atrás

-bueno ahora si me retiro adiós Naruto nos vemos al rato

* * *

Bueno aquí le dejo a este capítulo espero que les guste y subiré el otro capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pensamientos de Sasuke **

**Se me hizo muy raro el comportamiento de Sakura tal vez empezó a madurar, aunque se me hizo más raro el que se fuera a ir de la aldea para entrenar según yo sé que todo este tiempo estuvo entrenando con Tsunade –sama **

-bueno Kakashi y Shikamaru pueden retirarse

- hai *dijeron al mismo tiempo *

-y que are con ustedes bueno estarán todos 6 meses en prisión y después 2 meses en servicio comunitario y un mes sin misiones

-nomas * dijeron Karin y Sugetsu*

-que quieren mas

-no no así está bien

-y cundo comenzamos * dije con un tono serio*

-mañana en la mañana tus compañeros irán a unos departamentos y tú te quedaras con Naruto entendido

-entendido, umb y genial *fue lo único que se oyó*

*apareció un Ambu*

- Tsunade –sama

-si

- Sakura volvió hacer lo mismo

- y la siguieron

-si dos Ambus fueron tras ella

-*Sakura que estará haciendo*

-abuela que hizo Sakura

-¡NO ME DIGAS ABUELA! Y hace lo mismo de siempre, ha cambiado mucho pocas sonrisas que hace la mayoría son falsas y no hace cosas de chicas normales no sale con chicos ya ni siquiera sale a pasear ya se pueden retirar

-hai

-a y Naruto te encargo a mi Sakura

-si no se preocupe yo la protegeré

**Después de que saliéramos Karin, Sugetsu y Juugo se fueron a turistear por la aldea y Naruto y yo fuimos para su casa pero en el camino nos encontramos con un grupo de chicas que nos saludaban y Naruto respondía el gesto cuando me fije bien eran Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari y otra que no sé quién era **

-hola Naruto y Sasuke *dijeron todas al mismo tiempo*

-hola chicas

-umb

-o y ella es Matsuri

-hola mucho gusto

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke

-si ya lo sabia

-oigan chicas y Sakura –chan

-la frentona no quiso venir que porque todos iban a ir con pareja menos ella

-tú también vas a ir con pareja Hinata-chan

-no yo solo me las encontré por el camino yo iba a ir con Sakura

-chicas hai están Sai, Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara * dijo la de 4 coletas*

-buenos tardes Naruto y Uchiha

-buenas tardes Hyuga

-bueno hermosa ya venimos por ustedes y no se trajeron a la feíta

-no mi amor la frentona no quiso venir bueno Naruto te encargo a Hinata hasta luego

-*como se atreve a decirle feíta

-bueno Hinata –chan te acompañamos con Sakura –chan

-no es mucha molestia

-no al Teme no le molestara ¿verdad Teme?

-no mientras entretengas al Dove


	3. Chapter 3

**Grupo y cita **

**Después de que saliera de la oficina de Tsunade-shishou llegando a mi casa me encontré con las chicas **

-frentona no vienes con nosotras vamos a ir con los chicos

-sí, Ino ira con Sai, Temari con Shikamaru, Matsuri con Gaara y yo con Neji

- Matsuri-chan cuanto tiempo

-si ha pasado mucho Sakura –chan

-y con qué saliendo con Gaara ese

-si *un poco apenada*

-bueno frentona iras sí o no

-no

-¿Por qué?

-cerda van a ir de pareja ni modo que vaya de acople

-bueno Ino en eso tiene razón Sakura

-bueno si tú lo dices Tenten ¡hasta luego frete!

-adiós cerda que les vaya bien chicas

-hai *gritaron todas*

**-****_Sakura_**si **_nos están siguiendo _**si llame di cuenta son 3 Ambus ya me desarme de ellos

**Seguí caminando y Salí de la aldea para ir con un grupo conocidos por muchos e igualmente temidos me escape de los Ambus que me seguían que ya eran dos y no tres como en el comienzo y seguí por mi camino **

-Sakura hoy no abra entrenamiento

-porque Sasori nee-san

**Recibí un golpe en la cara **

-no bajes la guardia Sakurita

- Deidara -sempai porque asido tan malo con Sakura –chan

- Tobi deja de ser tan bueno

-y tu Itachi –san deja de ser tan malo

**Se oían que venían algunas personas **

-Kisame es más importante el dinero

-no Kisame es más importante la inmortalidad

-recordatorio no preguntar qué es lo más importante

-te responderé tu pregunta lo más importante son las plantas

-no es cierto Zetzu *dijeron Hidan y Kakuzo *

- Konan que aras de comer

-ya no me preguntes eso Nagato ya te dije que lo que haya en la alacena

-chicos porque están todos aquí

-por que este será tu entrenamiento final

* * *

después su vire la otra parte


	4. grupo y cita parte 2

** GRUPO Y CITA PARTE 2**

-por qué este será tu entrenamiento final pero abra reglas contra todos 2. En menos de 10 minutos

- Nagato –san no cree que es muy cruel

-No te preocupes Tobi es pan comido ya se cuáles son sus movimientos y jutsu porque yo también los puedo hacer y si tienen uno nuevo lo copiare

-bueno empezamos a la cuenta de tres uno dos ¡tres!

**Empezamos con nuestra pequeña batalla y ellos no me golpeaban gracias a mi entrenamiento pero yo tampoco a ellos cuando logre golpear a Hidan, Itachi a provecho ese momento para salir por debajo de la tierra y golpearme en la cara **

-chicos se ha terminado el tiempo

-bueno me tengo que ir mañana tengo misión y no estaré por un buen tiempo

**Me fui de ay y llegue muy rápido a mi casa cuando oí algo **

-¡Sakura –chan!

-hola Naruto Hinata y Sasuke

- Sakura –chan que te paso en la cara *dijo Hinata algo preocupada*

-no es nada Hinata

- Sakura tan siquiera dime que te paso

-choque contra un árbol

-enserio

-lo digo lo más serio posible jijiji

-ay Sakura

-bueno ya que están aquí los invita a pasar a mi casa

**Cuando nos pasamos les invite un vaso de agua a lo cual me dijeron que no después fui a lavarme la cara y a ponerme otra ropa y seguidamente baje a la sala **

-bueno y a que viene su visita

-solo venimos acompañar a Hinata –san

- oye Sakura –chan por que no vamos al pequeño festival

-mmm no se

-vamos Sakura no seas amargada

-mira quien lo dice teme

-está bien iré

-pero que no tenemos que ir con kimono

-Dove y nosotros no tenemos que ponernos

- Naruto, tú y Sasuke vayan a arreglarse en tu casa ¿si tienes un traje para él?

-sí pero y Hinata

-no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo

-aaa está bien al rato nos vemos aquí, nos vemos luego Hinata –chan

-hasta luego Naruto –kun

**Cuando se fueron Naruto y Sasuke **

-Hinata que se traen tú y Naruto ¿ee?

- Sakura deja de decir tonterías

-ya extrañaba a la Hinata no tímida

-bueno Sakura ay que arreglarnos para Naruto –kun y Sasuke –san pero te advierto que Naruto –kun es mío

-como diga mi general

**En otro lado**

**Pensamientos de Sasuke **

**Estando en casa de Naruto **

No me creo ese cuento de que Sakura haya chocado contra un árbol porque es un ninja además se veía como si haya tenido una pequeña batalla o un entrenamiento


	5. En la cita y un pequeño encuentro

**Pensamientos de Sasuke **

-teme aquí está tu ropa es una camisa azul marino con pantalón negro y tu camisa tiene un dragón en la espalda y la mía es camisa azul y pantalón naranja y al igual que tu camisa la mía también tiene un dragón

-bueno donde está el baño

-al fondo a la derecha

**Pensamientos de Sakura **

-¡Hinata! Donde está la cinta rosa

-¡la tome!

-¡la mía era la rosa y la tuya el azul marino!

**Tocaron a la puerta **

-¡tocan!

- ¡ya lo sé acabo de abrir y no es para que me grites!

-¿Hinata –chan?

-Na-Naruto –kun

-ya conoces la otra personalidad de Hinata –san

-no seas tan formal Sasuke –san solo di Hinata

-lo mismo va para ti

-¡Hinata ¿Quién es?!

-¡son los chicos!

-¡pásalos a la sala horita bajo!

-¡sí!

-Hinata –chan te vez tan hermosa con tu kimono azul con el árbol de sakuras en la espalda y tu cinta rosa

-gracias Naruto –kun

**Pensamientos de Sasuke **

**Mientras Naruto alagaba a Hinata yo me senté en el sillón **

-lista, eres muy mala Hinata ese cinto era para mí kimono

-lo siento Sakura

**Me levante del sillón y voltee a ver a Sakura **

-Pero que linda se ve Sakura con el kimono negro con pétalos de sakuras en la parte de abajo con la insignia de su clan en la espalda y el cinto azul marino te vez bien Sakura

-gracias Sasuke

-bueno Hinata –chan Sakura –chan y Dove vámonos

-hai *dijeron las chicas *

**Fuimos hasta el festival, jugamos en algunos juegos y de ay fuimos a comer **

-ey chicos horita venimos

-si

-ey teme

-¿qué quieres Dove?

-ya dile a Sakura –chan lo que me contaste cuando veníamos a la aldea

- no es momento

-si lo es Sakura –chan se va a ir por un tiempo y si se lo dices la dejaras pensando en eso

-mmm lo pensare

-¿Qué pensaras Sasuke?

- Sakura –chan, Hinata –chan, Sasuke iba a pensar mi propuesta

-¿Qué propuesta?

-que mientras conseguía donde vivir se quedara en mi departamento

-aaa

- Naruto –kun

-si Hinata –chan

-me puedes acompañar a un juego es que quería un premio de ay

-si

¿Qué tienen pensado estas dos?

**Cuando ya se fueron Naruto y Hinata hubo un poco de silencio **

**-**Sakura

-emm

-¿Qué se traen entre manos tú y Hinata?

-emm este

-solo dilo

-es que Hinata se quería quedar sola con Naruto y como savia que si yo te decía eso no ibas a aceptar por eso le dije que mejor ellos se fueran

-ya veo y por cierto

-¿Qué?

-te dije que te veías bien pero mentí, te vez esplendida

-gra-gracias Sasuke –kun *con un sonrojo en las mejillas*

- Sakura dime Sasuke –kun a si me gusta más

-s-si Sasuke –kun

-y también te quería decir que…

-¡Sasuke –kun!

-Karin

-¿Karin?


	6. ciertas cosas de mi

**Pensamientos Sasuke **

-Karin?-**se preguntaba Sakura**

**Cuando voltio para ver de quien se trataba vio a dos hombres y una mujer acercándose, la mujer era no muy alta casi como su estatura tez morena cabello de color rojo al igual que sus ojos tenia puesto un kimono rosa con el obi negro, de los hombre cada uno tenía un traje uno de color azul y el otro de negro, el de azul tenia sonrisa de tiburón y cabello plata y el otro de veía más grande con color de cabello naranja **

-te presento al equipo taka chicos ella es Sakura – **dijo sin mucho interés**

-mucho gusto-**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro**

-igual mente mi nombre es Juugo-**dijo respetuosamente**

-como digas yo soy Karin-**dijo con una cara de pocos amigos**

-y yo soy Sugetsu preciosa-**mostrando sus dientes en una gran sonrisa**

-etto Sasuke –kun –**algo preocupada**

-si Sakura

-qué hora es

-las 12:10 a.m. –**estando algo preocupado por el cambio repentino de Sakura**

-¿te regañan tus papas preciosa?-**dijo algo pícaro**

-no ya han pasado 2 años desde su muerte-**dijo algo triste**

**Al oír eso Sugetsu empezó a disculparse y Sakura le decía que no importaba pero por más que le digiera que no importaba el seguía pidiendo disculpas cuando de repente abrazan a Sakura **

-¡frentona! Si saliste de tu casa

-¡ey feíta!

**Cuando voltio para responderle a Sai por lo que le dijo se oyó un fuerte feliz cumple años por parte del equipo 8 el 10 el de Suna el de Gai y el resto del equipo 7**

-gracias pero saben que no me gusta mi cumple años-**dijo algo triste **

-Sakura quiero que estés feliz hoy cumples 16 años-**decía Ino tratando de animar a su amiga **

-sí y de igual manera 2 años sin mis papas-**dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas **

-Sakura-**Sasuke pronuncio su nombre algo preocupado **

-lo siento tengo que descansar mañana parto de la aldea-**dijo esto para después salir corriendo **

-que le pasa a Sakura-**dijo Sasuke algo preocupado**-ella no era aci

-Naruto tu dile-**dijo Ino algo triste **

-bueno Sasuke hace dos años tuvimos una misión Sai, Ino, Sakura y yo a las afueras de la aldea era el cumpleaños de Sakura así que cuando veníamos de regreso nos detuvimos y le decíamos un feliz cumpleaños a Sakura y le dimos una rebanada de pastel la cual Sakura la repartió para todos cuando terminamos seguimos nuestro comino y cuando llegamos vimos que habían atacado a la aldea las dos chicas se preocuparon por que ellas tenían familia pero Ino puso cara de alivio al saber que su familia estaba bien pero Sakura ella no sabía nada de ellos cuando vio a kakashi le pregunto y el no supo contestar Sakura en ese rato fue corriendo en busca de sus papas-**la cara de Naruto se puso aún más triste por lo que iba a decir**-ella busco por toda la casa y en el cuarto de sus padres los encontró hai tirados desangrándose por desgracia su mamá ya se había muerto pero su papá seguía con vida ella intento curarlo ´pues ya sabía jutsus médicos pero ya era demasiado tarde no se podía hacer nada su papá le dio un collar que no pude apreciar bien y le dijo que siguiera fuerte y feliz como siempre y que ellos estarían siempre con ella al terminar de decir esas palabras murió, Sakura estaba estérica nunca la avía visto de esa manera lloraba y gritaba los nombres de Tsunade, kakashi, el de Sai, de Ino, el mío pero el que más grito fue el tuyo después kakashi nos comentó de que tenían sospechas de Akatsuki y ella grito eso no es cierto al decir eso voltio y vi sus ojos como una combinación de los ojos del Kyubi con los del sharingan de repente se desvaneció, cuando despertó las pocas sonrisas que hacia eran falsas y después de un tiempo pidió no recordarle para nada su cumpleaños-**termino de decir esto casi sin voz**

-además descubrieron que antes de eso se salía de la aldea y cuando paso lo de sus papas salía mucho más seguido Ambus la seguían pero siempre se les escapaba hasta que un día fue Sai y la vio con un Akatsuki-**decía Ino preocupada **

-no sé exactamente que hacían pero parecía que estaban entrenando no le hemos dicho a Tsunade con el miedo de que los ancianos se enteren y la tomen como traidora-**comento Sai**

-ya veo-**dijo algo desconcertado **no comprendo lo que paso con los ojos de Sakura ni él porque estaba con un Akatsuki

-bueno ya es hora de irnos, vamos teme

-Dove tu acompaña a Hinata a su casa que es tarde yo me iré a dar una vuelta-**decía con la misma seriedad de siempre**

-está bien

**Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas y Sasuke había ido al barrio Uchiha después siguió caminado sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho los chicos cuando de repente vio que estaba al frente de la casa de Sakura se subió a la ventana a ver si la veía hai pero no la vio cuando oyó que venía alguien oculto su chakra para que nadie lo notara cuando diviso a Sakura con un tipo pelirrojo y los dos venían con la capa de Akatsuki**

-pero que Sakura es un Akatsuki-**pensó Sasuke con algo de asombro **


End file.
